NXT TakeOver: Chicago II
NXT TakeOver: Chicago II was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series which took place on June 16, 2018 at the Allstate Arena in Rosemont, Illinois. The event was produced by WWE, showcasing its NXT developmental brand, and streamed live on the WWE Network. Background The card included matches that have results from scripted storylines and have results predetermined by WWE. Storylines were produced on the NXT television program. NXT TakeOver is a series of professional wrestling shows that began on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental league NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by WWE for all of their NXT live specials. NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia was the nineteenth overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner, and the first to be held in 2018. On the April 25 episode of NXT, Adam Cole defeated Oney Lorcan to retain the NXT North American Championship. After the match, The Undisputed Era attacked Lorcan. Danny Burch came out to help Lorcan, but was stopped by Cole. The following week, after Pete Dunne defeated Roderick Strong by disqualification, Lorcan and Burch saved Dunne from The Undisputed Era. On the May 16 episode of NXT, Dunne, Lorcan and Burch defeated The Undisputed Era in a six-man tag team match. The following week, a tag team match between The Undisputed Era and Lorcan and Burch for the NXT Tag Team Championship was scheduled for TakeOver: Chicago. On the May 30 episode of NXT, Lars Sullivan was revealed as Aleister Black's challenger for the NXT Championship. A match between the two for the title was scheduled at TakeOver: Chicago. At NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, Johnny Gargano defeated Tommaso Ciampa in an unsanctioned match. On the April 25 episode of NXT, Gargano was scheduled to face Aleister Black for the NXT Championship, but Ciampa attacked Gargano to prevent the match from happening. On the May 16 episode, Gargano's wife Candice LeRae slapped Ciampa. The next week Gargano called Ciampa out, which led to a brawl between the two in which Gargano was inadvertently knocked into his wife. The next week, a Street Fight between the two was scheduled for TakeOver: Chicago. At NXT TakeOver: New Orleans, Ricochet and Velveteen Dream both unsuccessfully competed in a ladder match to crown the first NXT North American Champion. On the May 9 episode of NXT, Velveteen Dream confronted Ricochet. A match between the two the week later ended in a no contest when Lars Sullivan attacked both wrestlers. A week later, Sullivan defeated both in a handicap match after Dream walked out on Ricochet. On the May 30 episode of NXT, Velveteen Dream challenged Ricochet to a match at TakeOver: Chicago. On the May 3 episode of NXT, Shayna Baszler defeated Dakota Kai, and proceeded to attack Kai after the match until Nikki Cross made the save. Afterwards, Cross ran out with the title. Two weeks later, Cross again confronted Baszler, leading to a match between the two being scheduled. Match Preview Matches ; ; *The Undisputed Era (Kyle O'Reilly and Roderick Strong) © (w/ Adam Cole) defeated Oney Lorcan and Danny Burch to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (16:00) *Ricochet defeated Velveteen Dream (22:10) *Shayna Baszler © defeated Nikki Cross by submission to retain the NXT Women's Championship (9:25) *Aleister Black © defeated Lars Sullivan to retain the NXT Championship (14:07) *Tommaso Ciampa defeated Johnny Gargano in a Chicago Street Fight (35:29) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * NXT TakeOver: Chicago II at WWE.com * NXT TakeOver: Chicago II on WWE Network * NXT TakeOver: Chicago II at CAGEMATCH.net Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2018 NXT pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover Category:2018 events